Requited Love
by Knighty424
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous work "Unrequited Love". It is a Megatron/KO fic. I have further information before the story scripts so read that to decide if you want to read the whole thing or not.


This is a Megatron/Knockout fanfic.

I don't own any characters.

Okay, before you read, I would like to pass out some info I want you to know.

First of all, I am Japanese, so the English in this story could be very messy. I would very happy if anyone could tell me errors and corrections of them.

Second, this is a sequel of my previous writing "Unrequited Love" so you might better read that to get the whole story. I wasn't sure how to upload a chapter so I simply uploaded this as another story. I was too lazy to find out…

I would let you go now. Thank you for reading the above. I hope you would enjoy the story^^

**Requited Love…?**

A sudden attack rapid as a bullet from the sky slammed Starscream, destroying the attempt of him trying to kill Optimus. Knockout stood on the rear of the Nemesis and just stared, eyes wide open, at the sight of Starscream getting dragged by Megatron. He couldn't believe his own eyes. He was the medic and he knew very well that Megatron was in stasis, and he's even lost his brain wave when the damned Autobots have intruded and did something to him.

_This couldn't be…_

Knockout's spark was beating so fast that it made him gasp. He was full with confusion, joy, but the biggest emotion that took over him was bursting his spark. How could he tell his over-grown feelings to someone who is greater than himself? After all he was just a medic, nothing more than that. There was no chance for him to push into Megatron's way to tell him that he loved him. And even if Knockout did tell, how would his master react? He doesn't remember a single thing from the time he was in stasis. On top of all, how could one decepticon be a matter to him? Megatron is the leader of Decepticons. All he wants and need is the power to rule.

He didn't even notice Knockout standing here. He just went straight to Starscream. Knockout knew that he went to Starscream to throw a harsh discipline trial on him for his betrayal, but that still hurt Knockout's heart. Of all the time he was in stasis, it was him who cared about Megatron, and he even confessed his heart, but it was not _him_who Megatron saw.

Knockout stood in the freezing fierce winds of the arctic. It was hurting. The chills stung Knockout's body. It felt as if they were stabbing his heart as well. But he just kept standing there looking at the gloomy white sight, until Breakdwon came up there looking for him.

Breakdown called out to Knockout's back.

"Knockout! I finally found you! What the hell are you doing up here!

You'd better get inside or you would freeze solid there."

The reply that came surprised Breakdown. Not what Knockout said, but his voice was so unlikely.

It was flat. Totally emotionless. But with the noisy arctic winds, it somehow sounded painful.

"You're right, Breakdown. I should be getting back."

Breakdown gave a concerned look even though he knew the doctor wouldn't recognize.

"Hey, you're okay, doc?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Knockout still didn't turn back. He kept looking at the sight.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's get back inside."

"You can get inside first. I will follow you after."

"But…"

"I will. You have my word."

Breakdown really didn't want to leave because he was worried now.

_What made Knockout like this in this short time? _

However he had to leave him when he saw the eyes of the medic turning around to him. Breakdown has never seen that color in Knockout's optics before. They were refusing the others. It was telling him to just leave him alone. He had to accept the medic's promise.

"Well, if you say so…"

Breakdown just muttered and left reluctantly.

Knockout turned again to look at the sight from the rear. Frosts were now covering his cherry-red metal skin and moving its way into his joints and inner machineries too.

_I am going to freeze this feeling, bury it in the deepest part of my spark. _

He once more looked at the snowy sky, and turned to take his words.

Once decided, it was quite easy to squeeze the secret into a box. But a small piece of extrusion out of the box flickered in Knockout's spark whenever he was around Megatron. But he did a pretty good job putting it down. He avoided Megatron as much as he can, and he worked normally, fulfilling his duty as a medic on Nemesis.

Days have passes since the awakening of Megatron. This day, Knockout had to perform a medical examination on Megatron to see if there are any aftermaths of the stasis. He really didn't want to. But Megatron himself asked Knockout to, so there was no getting away. Knockout was now nervous.

The tyrant came in to the med-bay. The silver body was now shining. There was no evidence of his previous condition.

"Greetings, lord Megatron. How do you feel?"

"Fine. Now just get started. I want this over. I have other business beckoning me."

"Understood."

Knockout said hastily and guided his master to the examination table, never looking into Megatron's eyes. He was actually glad to know Megatron was trying to get this over quickly. Knockout kept himself busy. He finished his examination very quick and now he was looking up to the monitors that showed his scan results. He was concentrated, and that worked well to keep his flickers down. So, the next moment made him jump.

"So our medic seems to be working in a good order…I assume that you are not all what Starscream said then."

_Primus! The voice just came from right behind him!_

Knockout turned in a shock and saw Megatron right in front of him. He thought Megatron was still on the examination-table.

Knockout was drawn back a little to the monitor.

_That Fraggin Screamer!_

Knockout damned Starscream in his mind. Whatever he said was now making Megatron talk to him!

"W, well, I am working for the great leader of the Decepticons…so why wouldn't I do things in a good order? I am honestly honored by serving you."

Knockout passed out a typical answer, hoping that would hide his agitation. Knockout was now very impatient and really really nervous. He wanted to get out of here.

Megatron frowned.

"Is that so? Then why won't you ever look at me? "

"Tha, that is..um…"

Knockout couldn't bear his master's stare anymore. He still hasn't looked at Megatron's eyes, but he could feel them.

But suddenly, a door sound interrupted his gaze.

Both Knockout and Megatron looked at the door and they saw Soundwave coming in.

"Soundwave."

Megatron said.

It was rare to see the officer in the med-bay because he was the least one to get injured. He moved towards the two, silently as always, and stopped next to Megatron.

"What, Soundwave? An emergency?"

Megatron questioned, but Soundwave just shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

Knockout just looked at them. It was unusual. Soundwave only shows up when there is a good reason to do so.

So, the next thing Soundwave did blew Knockout's logic circuits.

"_－__This__shouldn__'__t__have__happened__…__－__"_

"_－__I want to hear your voice my lord. Please, call my name.__－"_

"_－__I love you, Megatron.―"_

"!"

Knockout's very own voice was being played by Soundawve.  
>Knockout stiffened in astonishment.<p>

And Soundwave kept going on and on.

Soundwave was recording the things Knockout said.

Knockout didn't know how, when, and where the slag this creeper had done that but he recorded his words and was now spilling them!

_There is nothing more embarrassing than this!_

Knockout came back to senses and jumped up and ran to Soundwave.

"Soundwave! Stop it!"

Knockout raised his voice and tried to grab on Soundwave.

But that didn't happen.

His arm was pulled from the back. Knockout looked back fearfully, and he saw Megatron holding his arm, looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

"So that explains...doesn't it?"

Megatron said in an amused tone.

Knockout was overheated from the tried to escape the grip on his arm, but he never made it.

"Um, uh...Lord Megatron...?"  
>Knockout looked up at Megatron. His lips were quivering not knowing what else to say to reason Megatron to let go of him.<p>

Megatron looked back at Soundwave, who was still playing the quotes from the medic.

"Soundwave, I'm returning to my room. Finish the rest of the work."

He commanded Soundwave and start walking to the exit, still holding the completely dumbfound and blushed Knockout's arm.

Happy End

Okay, I didn't really write the scene because I couldn't picture Megatron saying "I love you." I think he's more of a type of showing love by doing things. Well, still his acts would look rough but that is because he's Megatron. I think there is love between them. It's just that the way he shows it don't fit our

Soundwave is a but he is sweet. He wanted KO to be happy. Somehow he knew it was going to work because he is a information officer!

Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again!


End file.
